Amazed
by Diligodea
Summary: Wes has been admiring Rui for quite a bit. His amazement for her beauty and her care for him has gotten him knotted in love with her. Love her so much it hurts. WesRui


**Amazed, **

**Airy: **I got this idea a few days ago. Wes and Rui look so cute together! But say Wes wanted her the most? Say he wanted her so bad, it hurt? Read if you can sustain Wes' brief suffering.  
**Honey: **But don't worry! It'll be worth it in the end!

**Disclaimer, **I don't own any of the characters. Not one, not Rui and not Wes. Not even the song 'Amazed' by LoneStar.

* * *

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me**_

Wes sat awake in his hotel bed. Paying much more than necessary for the cheap hotel had him miffed a little earlier, but for his lady companion… anything…

He sighed as he watched her sleep and ran a hand through his spiky sand-colored hair. His usually icy gold eyes were soft and held emotion. Rui yawned in her sleep and shifted around a bit.

Wes tugged at the collar of his black sleeveless shirt, boredom easing its way out of him. He was becoming… amazed.

It was unexplainable, but for this beautiful creature to be sleeping in a bed not too far from him, his troubles of that day seemed worth it.

He loved the way her red/orange hair fell in her creamy skin as she slept, not held up in the usual pigtails. The way her blue eyes glowed when she became excited before a match. He battled his best, to always seem worth time in her eyes.

The air conditioner turned on. The sudden rush of air surprised his skin and he grunted in shock. Already a tangle in his blankets and sheets, he felt the rugged floor meet him.

"Damn." He muttered, picking himself up off the ground.

Rui paid no attention. She wasn't here. She was somewhere else. Her dreams would keep her happy until the morning. That was what bothered Wes. She was only happiest when she slept. Because then she didn't have to deal with the stress of finding the darkest of shadow pokemon.

Righting himself, he stood up and straightened up. His back released a few cramps and he relaxed. It was dark out and stars still sprinkled the sky in a messy, yet ornate pattern which made its beauty more surreal.

Surreal. 'Just like you.' Wes thought sadly as we watched Rui sleep.

Stepping lightly on the cold floor, he made his way toward her. He sat on the edge of her bed and let the back of his band brush through her silky hair. She was simply dressed in a white spaghetti strap top and black flannel pants.

She slept on her stomach, which was a mystery beyond Wes. From the tiny girls appetite, he wondered greatly how her hearty appetite could survive being sandwiched onto a bed all night long. The covers only slid off her shoulder blades and she nuzzled closer into the pillow, her arms embracing the pillow above her head.

She has pretty hands, Wes thought, as he watched them grip the pillow. Long slender fingers and trim straight nails. Every thing about her, every little detail from the dimple that appeared on her cheek when she laughed, to the patterns on her jacket, everything about her was amazing.

"Rui." He whispered. Leaning over slightly, he watched her curiously, his mouth hovering inches above her ear, "you're beautiful."

He sat there a few moments, letting the feeling of calm overcome him. Finally, he kissed her temple and sat up, heading over to his own bed.

"Mmm," Rui stirred, "So are you."

Wes gave her one last glance before covering himself up with his blankets.

"Aren't you cold?" Rui asked, eyes fluttering open and moonlight making her eyes glitter. "Cold, right by the air conditioner."

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not." Rui was obviously firm on her position. She sat up and moved a few centimeters over, "Come here."

"I'm fine."

"You know I'm not going to give up."

Wes finally sat up himself, looking at her from his distance across the room. She was just as beautiful, awake. Quickly, he began his mental debate.

For a few moments, Rui thought that he would resist. Finally, he got up and headed in her direction.

* * *

**Airy: **Hope you liked it!  
**Honey: **(googley-eyed) WOAH!  
**Airy: **… She's on a sugar buzz… give me reviews, and you'll get one too! Cuz I'll bake cookies! 


End file.
